


Mosaic

by hemisphaeric



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, the basement office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric
Summary: The beginning of a little tradition.





	Mosaic

Over the years they’ve collected a quite a few candid pictures of them together, taken from local papers they had visited during one of their strange cases. Or just taken by some colleague, during events they rarely attended. Mulder is the one who actually starts that little tradition though.

Scully enters the office one morning, right on time as per usual, and he’s already there. Sleeves rolled up, one hand ruffling his hair, the other hanging things on the wall; it’s not an uncommon occurrence for them to meet in this exact same scenario in the morning and she doesn’t pay much attention to what he’s putting up.

They go about their day in a chaotic yet familiar frenzy, jumping from hot coffees to animate discussions about their latest case and even joining Skinner for a brief meeting.  
At 4pm they both walk back through their office door, slump down on their chairs with deep sighs. Their still hurting, just-kicked asses finally resting comfortably on safe territory. Another normal day for the spooky agents in the basement.

It’s only when he exits mumbling something about the bathroom, that Scully notices the picture on the wall. She gets closer and touches her fingertips to their smaller selves printed on paper, her face slightly flushed as an almost imperceptible smile forms on her lips. She’s sitting at her desk when he comes back in, her glasses in place as she scrutinises the report in front of her.

The second time it happens, Mulder notices immediately the new additions to their colorful wall mosaic of pictures and articles. She had pinned two smaller photographs of them together, cut out from some newspaper.  
He grins widely, noticing how nice and petite she looks standing next to him, the both of them with their backs turned to the camera, his hand resting on her lower back.  
He doesn’t say a word when she comes through the door but he’s still sporting a large smile.

They keep collecting pictures, some end up on the wall, some in a small box she keeps in her bottom desk drawer. Some end up in unexpected places, for the other to find suddenly; he’s better than her at spotting the newest ones even if she’ll never admit to it; still they both have fun with this little game.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at http://hemisphaeric.tumblr.com/post/170849408279/mosaic  
> I'm posting on here for organizational purposes!


End file.
